Infinite Crisis on Multiple Earths
by Robtheawesome
Summary: When the barriers break down, it's up to Danny Phantom and his universe's heroes to stop the crisis. But when things turn for the worst, they must unite with other universes.
1. Chapter 1

Infinite Crisis on Multiple Earths

Prologue:

Disturbing Future

None of the following characters belong to me.

**"My Greatest Victory at hand...**

**In my long time war against Sonic,**

**When his speed and powers were drained from constant conflict...**

**I struck him.**

**But, my obsession, hatred for Sonic...**

**Has blinded me, From Earth's true threat."**

**- Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik**

_Station Square, 5 years in the future..._

_The city of Station Square is in ruins. The buildings, streets, and everything else was reduced to rubble and dirt. Citizens lay dead on the streets. Cars damaged, thrown in the air. The sounds of bullets were blazing. Laid dead in the main rubble was Earth's heroes._

_Wallabee Beatles or Numbuh 4 laid on his front. His orange jacket with a hoodie was torn, showing his bruises. Five bloody holes were shown on his back. A foot from him was a skeleton, burning to crisps. What was left of the skeleton was its bones, some greyish black hair, and Vlad Plasmus's torn clothing. Behind him was Shego, whose clothes were torn. Blood coming from her mouth, and her eyes, that were usually green, were grey._

_Then, Blossom was thrown to a near destroyed building. She glared at her attacker, Mecha Sonic 2.5. She charged at the robotic hedgehog, and gave him a powerful uppercut. The punch sends the robot flying, and Blossom comes after her. Mandark's giant battle robot fell to the ground after being hit by a green blast. The giant machine exploded on impact to the ground. Inside the wreckage was Mandark, lying on the ground. Danny Phantom came flying to the destroyed robot, and the dead evil scientist._

_"PHANTOM!" screamed a voice._

_Danny turned his glare to Nazo the Hedgehog, who was in his 'perfect' form. Danny tightened his fist. His costume was torned, bruises and blood on the half ghost's face, and blood on his gloves. Nazo had an ominous smile on his face._

_"Pick on someone your own size," he said before flying off._

_On the other side of the battleground, Edd or Double D was watching the destruction being caused. He glared at the bodies of his fallen friends, Ed and Eddy. Double D was wearing a helmet that resembled his black ski sockhat, a yellow and orange armored vest, resembling his shirt, pads on his elbows and knees, and armored boots. He turned to Rex, who was in his casual clothing, but was torned. Some of his skin was scrapped, showing his robotic skeleton. He was shooting the left direction._

_"Rex," Double D commanded, "focus you're fire on Eggman."_

_Rex nodded, and fired to the north. Double D pulled out a remote from his purple pants, and pushed some buttons. Suddenly, two missiles came flying behind them, going to where Rex was shooting. _

_On the opposite, stood Doctor Eggman, and Ace, the remaining Green Gang member. Eggman was in a red and yellow armored suit, filled with tubes coming from the back. He had two machine guns on his back, and two orbs, which contained some purple energy. Ace's clothing was torned, he was holding a bloody crowbar in his hands, and a smirk on his face. The blasts and missiles from their foes came at them, but exploded near them. A force field was surrounding the two villains._

_"Ace," Eggman said, "it's time for you to join the show."_

_Ace nodded, and stepped forward to the fight. Eggman commenced shooting at the heroes. Firirng with him was Princess, who had gauntlets on. The two laughed as they fired their weapons. Within the East of the ruins, Blossom knocked down Mecha Sonic. The robot tried to get up, but had his head pulled off by the pink teen. Blossom held Mecha's disabled head, only to be shot at. She glared at Ace, who was charging at her._

_"Come on, Come on," Cree, the Teen Ninja commanded. "We got lots of killin' to do, fool!"_

_She was handed a bazooka from Jack Spicer, who was wearing a teared Xiao land kimono as a cape. He held on to Cree. Cree fired the bazooka to the West. In West of the battlefield, Hoagie Gilligan, or Numbuh 2 was in an armored suit resembling his casual clothing. He was in armored shoes, who gave him great speed, but not as well as Sonic's. Numbuh 2 avoided all attacks with these shoes, including the incoming bazooka._

_In the center of the madness, Nazo was hurling threw torned buildings. He crashed near the destroyed Thorndike's residence. Danny appeared in front of the deranged hedgehog. He picked Nazo up with both hands, powered one of his fists, and gave Nazo a powerful left jab. Nazo flew through the destroyed mansion, and skidded near the bloody body of Miles 'Tails' Prower. He got back up, and flew back to where he was thrown._

_Blossom continued her fight with Ace. She knocks the crowbar from his hands, and gave him a right jab to the cheek. She was going to give him a left jab, but missed the thug. She tunred to Ace with a menacing glare._

_"Missed me," he said getting out of the way of Princess._

_"Greetings," she said as she fired at Blossom._

_Danny is thrown by a punched from Nazo. Danny created a shield to protect him, but Nazo destroyed it. He and Danny hurled to the ground. Nazo began holding him down, making him struggle. Danny glared at the hedgehog as his green eyes brighten in anger. 50 ft. away from them, Numbuh 2 sees the two in a struggle, and begins running to Danny's aid. Nazo begins to hear a whoosh near him. He turns the corner of his eye to see the remaining KND operative. He smirked._

_"Chaos," he muttered coldly before yelling, "BLAAAAAAAST!"_

_Suddenly a large explosion appeared, and spread across the area. The blast blows Eggman off his feet, but not destroying his force field. The blast swallowed Rex, as Double D began running to escape. But the ground picked, blowing him off his feet. The blast blows the remaining Ed off his feet._

_When the explosion cleared, there was smoke, more rubbles, and more bodies. Numbuh 2's trade mark pilot hat was lying next to Rex's limp body. The Google's were cracked opened. Far away, Double D emerges from the rubble. He begins looking around, but then rope has caught him, and it pulled him down. The rope begins to drag him, and Double D kicks his attacker, Ace. He hands Double D by his torso, he grabbed a pole with some cement, and began hitting him with it._

_On the other side, Jack pushes Cree's limp body off of him. He gets back on his feet, wipes off the dirt, and turns to the opposite. He pulls on his goggles, and sees something shocking._

_"What the hell!?" Jack said as he sees Ace hitting Double D with the pole._

_"Nobody kills that bastard, but me!" He exclaimed after he picks up Crees bozooka, and fired._

_Ace sees the bazooka, and attempted to run, but was too late. He and Double D was caught in an explosion. Far from him, Blossom is on his knees. She tries to get up, but she was pulled by her ponytail. She glared at Eggman, who grabbed her. The two glared at each other with hatred._

_"Call him," Eggman demanded, "Bring HIM to ME!"_

_Then, Blossom began feeling a horrible painful shock going through her body. Blossom's eyes widen, and she screams..._

_"GAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

_In the center of the Solar System, Sonic the Hedgehog, in his super form is healing from battle. His fur is messy from head to toe, his gloves are tear, and scratches on his feet. His eyes are clothes. He was relaxed, until..._

_"SOOOOOOONIIC!"_

_His eyes shot opened, revealing red streaks. He growled in anger as the voice screamed. With quick speed, he flies down to earth._

_Back on Earth, Eggman is holding Blossom's limp body. He then turned to the sky, to see a yellow and red blur coming. He smirked evilly, and drops Blossom._

_"Yes," Eggman said._

_Then, the yellow and red blur came to Eggman's direction, and hits him. He flies 20 ft, skidding near Numbuh 1's limp and bloody body. The blur reveals to be Sonic, in his super form. But something is off, his eyes were dark red, and streaks appeared near his iris. Eggman could guess Sonic is in his super fleetway form. Sonic glared at the mad scientist, knowing only one can live in what may be their final battle._

_"You Bastard!" Sonic shouted in anger._

_"Nazo," Eggman said._

_Then, Nazo appeared next to Sonic, and begins punching him in his chest. His punches appears to have no effect on Sonic, then the glowing yellow hedgehog held the red hedgehog's hand. Sonic pulled Nazo's hand back, and lasers shot from his eyes through Nazo's skull. He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. Then, a blast of purple energy hit him. Sonic turned to where it came from, Eggman. He was shooting at the hedgehog with the guns on his shoulders. Sonic first walks forward as his nemesis shot at him, and then he sped forward to the scientist. He tore the guns off his shoulders, punched his armor, and held him._

_"You don't deserve to live!" Sonic said as he tossed Eggman._

_Sonic turned his attention to the fallen Powerpuff. Sonic held Blossom to the back of her auburn hair. He stared in sadness at Blossom. He turned her head to his direction._

_"Blossom," Sonic said to find out if she's alive._

_Then, blood fell from her lip. Tears formed on the hedgehog's eyes. Then, a spark of purple lightning came from her mouth. Then, one of the sparks hit Sonic. He grunted in pain, and fell on his knees. He crawled away to a rock. As he did this, the golden fur turned blue. He was in his normal form, but his eyes were still red. Then, Eggman walked to him, with a spear in his hands. Eggman was smirking evilly as he saw Sonic crying._

_"Look at you," Eggman said, "beaten by a old man."_

_"No," Sonic grunted from sobs, "you've lost it. You've killed everyone... destroyed everything... You've l...lost... Everything!"_

_"No," Eggman said as he picked up the spear, "I've beaten you at last."_

_"ME!" He yelled when he jabbed the spear in Sonic's back, "IVO EGGMAN!"_

_Eggman let go of the spear, and glanced at Sonic's limp body. He smirked with pride and victory. Sonic's eyes closed, and blood came out of his mouth._

_'After all these years,' Eggman thought, 'I've won. Sonic the Hedgehog is dead!'_

_Then, Eggman turned his attention to a strange asteroid in the sky. But something is off about the asteroid. His eyes widen in shock. The asteroid is actually a familiar green planet, attached to other planets._

"Fuse has returned," Eggman said.

Eon Force Satellite, Present Day...

Eggman stood in front of 17 year old Sonic the Hedgehog, 15 year old Edd 'Double D' Greenburgh, and 15 year old Sora Takenouchi, with Biyomon at her side. The three has distrusting looks on their face. The Eggman in front of them had on his red and yellow armor. But the tubes were filled with blue energy.

"For years now," Eggman explained, "After their defeat, the Fusions have been stealing the powers of Earth's defenders, but we were too busy fighting each other to notice."

That made Double D and Sora's eyebrows raised in question. Sonic stood there glaring at the 'future' Eggman.

"With you three dead," Eggman continued, "Fuse quickly eliminated the remaining heroes, the lucky ones. I alone survived, the bastard."

Sonic's glare lighten after those words he heard. He then began something was really out of place.

"I've traveled through space and time to warn you," Eggman finished. "This may be my past, but this is YOUR FUTURE. This means the end of everything, so together... WE MUST CHANGE IT!"

Then Eggman turned to the view of Earth, and set his hand in front. Suddenly, on the surface, the planet shook, and blue energy sparked around the world. This made the heroes flinched in question, and Sonic stepped forward.

"What'd you do, Eggman!?" Sonic demanded.

"Giving you a fighting chance," Eggman said in defense.

"You're lyin'," Sonic said, "It's some trick."

He turned to Double D and Sora, who had worried looks on their faces. Sonic turned back to Eggman with a confused glared.

"But why should we trust you?"

"Because if you don't," Eggman said as he began to disappear, "Earth is doomed."


	2. Chapter 2

Infinite Crisis on Multiple Earths

Chapter 1:

Hell on Earth

"What does that mean?!" Sora Takenouchi said to Edd or Double D.

"I think he wanted us to stop Fuse, before he...," Double D said, but stop.

Double D, Sonic, and Sora are at the E-Force satellite. The three glanced at flying blue energy in the air. Sonic had a solenm look on his face. Sora turned to Biyomon, who had a worried look. Double D looks at what is occuring. The same blue energy is spreading through Earth.

"So," Sonic said, "that Eggman was tellin' the truth. He did his only selfless act, before he died in front of our eyes."

"So," Double D steps forward to the hedgehog, "what's next?"

"We go to Earth," Sonic said, "see what Future Eggman did."

"Web," said a man, "where the hell are we!?"

Two men stand in the streets of Station Square. The first man is taller than the other. He has on a yellow and black mask, a yellow and blue nearly zipped up suit, gloves with a strange metallic parts around the risks, a belt around the waist with a X on it, and blue boots, just like the risks, but are around the ankles. The second man is wearing a red mask, with white lenses that has a black outline, red and blue suit, with black webbing on the red. The man in yellow sets a glare around his surroundings.

"Well," the man in red started, "I don't know where to begin."

"Well," The man in yellow said calmly, "let's get started."

The two begin walking through the city. The two began asking people questions of where they are, but they've gotten...

"Whoa!"

"OhMIGOD! YOU'RE HERE!"

"WOLVERINE AND SPIDER-MAN IN STATION SQUARE!? THIS IS SO AWESOME!"

"Ok," Spider-Man said in an awkward tone.

"Well," Wolverine said, "this' some shit right here."

"Can it get any worst?" Spidey said in a sarcastic tone.

Then, Spider-Man stood still, in an alarm stance. Wolverine begins to sniff the air, and growled in anger.

"It has," Wolverine said.

Suddenly, the city begins to shake violently, causing the citizens to panic with fear. The populace begin to run in panic. Then, three metallic claws came out of between Wolverine's knuckles. He gritted his teeth as he sees the one responsible. A giant monster with grey skin, red eyes, spikes all over the creature, white hair, and green shorts and boots. The monster roared with malice.

"Alright, bub," Wolverine started, "who are you?"

The monster set its glare on the two costumed figures. It roars as the creature set its sights for Spider-Man and Wolverine. Then, Wolverine lunges for the creature, and slashes his claws at the monster. It bellowed in pain as Wolverine impales the creature. Wolverine climbed on to the monster's back, and stabbed his claws in the monster's back. The monster grabbed Wolverine, slammed him to the ground, and begins to punch him with great brutality. But oddly to the monster, Wolverine's wounds heals quickly. The monster roars in anger.

It was about to punch Wolverine, until Spider-Man kicks the monster in the chin. Spidey is swinging on what appears to be web. He shoots some web from his risk, and swings to the monster.

"Time for a roundouse kick!" Spidey said jokingly.

But before he could do anything, the monster punches Spider-Man. He gets knocked off his web, and flew 10 feet in the air. He skidded near a car. Spidey rubbed the back of his head, and groaned. He got up, and began to shoot web like bullets at the creature. But the webbing have no affect on the monster. It roared in annoyance, tossed Wolverine aside, and began to charge at him. Spider-Man creates some webbing, grabbing a hold of it, and swings out of its way. The monster crashes through the car. It turned, and roared in anger.

"Whoa!" Spider-Man exclaimed. "You must be dumber than the Hulk."

"He may be," said a male voice, "but not as dumb as you think."

Then, in front of Spidey and Wolverine, a man and woman floating in front of them. The man has combed black hair, with a split end at the forehead, a blue uniform, a red cape, yellow belt, red boots, and a symbolic 'S'. The woman has black ebony hair passed her shoulders, wearing a tiara with a star on it, red shirt with no sleeves, metallic bracelets, a yellow symbolic 'W', blue panties, which appears to be a thong, wed and white boots, and glowing rope attached to her belt.

"Who are you," Wolverine asked, "how do you know this bub?"

"I am Superman," the man introduced himself.

"And I am Wonder Woman," the woman introduced herself.

"Nice thong," Spider-Man joked.

Wonder Woman glared at the wall crawler in annoyance. Then, the four heroes turned their attention to the monster. Superman glared at the monster, while Wolverine stood his ground.

"What are you doing here, Doomsday?" Superman demanded.

"Just came here," the monster said darkly, " a little similarity of why you're here."

Wolverine charged into action, while Doomsday did the same thing. Wolverine slashed his claws at him, striking him in the chest. He glared at Wolverine, and gave him a right jab. Wolverine came crashing near a truck. He gotten up in anger, and began charging at Doomsday. He was going to attack Doomsday, until a green monster, with blackish green hair, muscles, and ripped purple pants appeared. He charged at Doomsday, punching him repeatedly. The strange thing about this man, he's the same size as Doomsday.

"HULK SMASH UGLY MAN!" Yelled the green giant.

"Well," Spidey said, "looks like Doomsday pissed off Hulk."

"Should we help him," Wonder Woman asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," Wolverine started, "From experience, you really shouldn't fuck with him."

Hulk tossed Doomsday to an abandoned home. Doomsday crashed on impact, and groaned in pain. His eyes widen as he sees Hulk coming from the air. He lands, and began punching Doomsday repeatedly. Hulk continues this, until he grabs Doomsday's neck in his arms.

"Grey man stabbed Hulk," Hulk said, "NOW HULK SNAP GREY MAN'S NECK!"

With what he said, Hulk commenced in snapping Doomsday with a loud crack. He releases Doomsday, who falls to the ground. The grey monster lies limp on the ground, blood dripping from his mouth. His red eyes now black. The four heroes gather around Doomsday's body.

"Huh," Spider-Man said, "not even a guy with spikes can stop the Hulk."

"So," Superman started, "Hulk, how did you get here?"

"Hulk now remember," Hulk said in confusion.

"WHOA!" Said a youthful voice.

The five turn around, to see Double D, Sora, and Sonic arriving to the scene. The three teens has surprised looks on their faces.

"Who are you guys?" Spidey started.

"I live here, pal," Sonic started.

"Well," Wolverine started, "we ain't your pals, porcupine."

"POURCIPINE!?" Sonic yelled in offense. "I'm a fuckin' hedgehog!"

"Language," Double D said sternly.

"Sorry," Sonic said folding his arms.

"So," Double D said, "I see you took care of this... emergency."

"Well," Superman started, "you should thank Hulk."

Double D jumped in shock. Hulk stares at him with a blank look. Double D held his breath in, and walks forward to the green giant.

"Well," Double D started, "thank you, Hulk."

"Grey man started mess," Hulk said.

Suddenly, a flash of green light appeared before them. The light struck Superman in his chest. He crashed trough the house, and skidded through the backyard. They turned to the one responsible. A bald man with a purple scouter with a green lens, a green and purple suit. He set his glare at the group.

"So," said the man, "more of you freaks, monsters, and little punks."

"Who are you!?" Wolverine said as his claws came out.

"Why do I get the feeling this guy reminds me of Eggman?" Sonic said.

"Oh," said the man with a smirk, "I am Lex Luthor, defender of humanity."

"You don't look like a hero," Sora said grabbing her Digivice, "after what you did to him."

"Calm yourself, Takenouchi, " Luthor said, "you don't want to end up like Biyomon."

"How did you know my name!?" Sora demanded, "And what have you done with her!?"

"I was told by my scouter," Luthor said, "which reads anything of this universe."

"So what's that stuff you hit the guy in blue and red with?" Sonic said.

"Krptonite," Wonder Woman answered carrying Superman.

"Correct," Luthor said before raising his metallic glove, and shocking Wonder Woman.

She falls to the ground, dropping Superman. Sonic charged into action without a second start, and was about to strike him. But Luthor hit Sonic with a purple blast from a cannon on his back. Wolverine charged at Luthor as did Hulk, but Luthor picked him up, and tossed him to Hulk. The two crashed trough the house. Double D and Sora's eyes widen in shock and fear.

"Game over," Luthor said before striking them with 1,000 bolts of electricity.


End file.
